New found truth
by I.am.melon.lord1007
Summary: Mako and Bolin always thought they were alone, but what happens when they are told that they have a sister they never knew about?
1. Chapter 1

_Left, right, left._

My fists pound into the punching bag, sweat dripping down my face.

_Jab, uppercut, jab._

I repeat these moves like I've done many times before, but despite how hard my body worked my mind was gone. I couldn't help but think about the moments before when I heard on the radio "Fire Ferrets win again! I cannot believe how far these ametuers have gone and how lucky they got tonight with their new water bender, Avatar Korra!"

_Jab, right cross._

Again, I tell myself. I was at the stadium again, missing the chance to actually introduce myself. Would they remember me? We were children when we last saw each other, just meere toddlers.

_Jab, cross, right hook._

They had to remember me; we're blood. I grabbed the punching bag as it came toward me, yelling in frustration into the bag. My breathing was heavy. I don't know how long I stood there, my forehead leaning against the heavy bag. Eventually there was a knock and the door creeked open. "Shai?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes, Mother?" The word "Mother" spat out of my mouth in a harsh maner and tasted like venom.

"Dinner is done." Her voice was gentle.

It had only been a few weeks since I've been told the truth, and still I couldn't face them without rage. Without feeling like they've broken my trust and lied to me for years. "Alright." I grabbed the towel off of the stool and dabbed at my face. Upstairs from the basement, the man and women who I was supposed to call my parents sat at the table and ate their dinner in silence.

Mother attempted to smile at me. "Will you be joining us tonight?"

"No."

She frowned, looking at her plate. I opened my mouth, wanting to apologize for all the sadness I've caused her the past two weeks until I remember everything they've lied to me about. With my mouth shut I gathered a small plate of food and dashed upstairs to my bedroom. I tossed the food out. I changed into a white tank top with the water tribe symbol on it I had recently bought, and a pair of dark blue trousers with a detailed blue and white design around the waist that crawled down the side. I slipped into my pair of grey shoes, grabbed my long coat, and snuck out the window. I tossed the hood over my head and walked the streets of Republic City to the Pro-Bending Arena.

* * *

I climbed the pile of boxes and trash bins I had piled in the back of the arena to get inside in previous occasions. My thin, long fingers slipped into the crack I left open with a window, opening it slowly and crawling inside. I crept around the stairs and hallways till I finally found the practice room they were in. Listening, I peeked inside.

"She's good!" Bolin was gushing, a towel wrapped around the necks.

Mako shrugged. "She doesn't know the rules. She's a bit raw." He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. I leaned against the door, trying to hear better. "She almost cost us the game."

"There wouldn't have been a game if she hadn't joined the team," Bolin pointed out. "We need her! And It'd be nice to have a girl around for a change."

"What? My looks aren't good enough for you, Bolin?" Mako's voice had a smile to it. "She's good enough for now. We deffinately need to train her. Maybe tomorrow-" His words stopped as the door flew open, causing me to fall to the ground with a thud.

When I looked up I saw both of them staring down at me.

"Who are you?" Mako demanded.

I sat up, rubbing my head where it ached. Bolin held out a hand, and I took it, pulling me to my feet. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to interupt."

"It's fine, are you okay?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I gave a small smile.

Mako sighed. "Well, who are you?"

I stared at my shaking hands, and said in a voice that came out much quieter than expected. "My name's Shai. I'm your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Mako took a step back, looking me up and down as if he couldn't believe what he saw while Bolin's mouth practically fell to the floor.

"You're our what?" Bolin asked, his eyes as wide as saucer plates.

"Your sister." My answer was short, my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes looking everywhere but them.

"We don't have a sister," said Mako, shaking his head.

I opened my mouth, planning on pleading them to listen, but nothing came out. Both brothers looked at me as if I were a creature that had never seen before. Bolin looked down at his feet and Mako glared at me. "Please," I whisper. "Listen to me."

Mako turned around from me, saying, "Why should we listen to you? We don't even know you!"

Everything I had planned on saying to them disappeared and silence fell between us. Mako started walking across the training room to the door on the other end, and Bolin followed after hesitating. I watched them go, my hands curling into fists so that maybe they wouldn't shake so much, and yelled after them, "Please! I've come to this arena so many times trying to force myself to tell you two! I've only just found out myself a couple weeks ago! I'm sorry!"

Mako didn't pause, but Bolin turned half to me, biting his lip and questioning his action on leaving. I took a couple steps forward, pulling a piece of paper from the pocket on my trousers and wrote on it, holding it out for him to take. "Just take this paper. It-it has my address on it. In case you have questions, you could stop by..." My voice trailed off.

"We don't want your answers even if we did have questions," Mako snapped, leaving the room.

Bolin stood not too far from me, my eyes begging him to take it. "Are you really-" He stopped himself from asking, took the piece of paper, and ran out of the room and following his older brother. _Our _older brother.

* * *

After the arena I didn't go home. It was late, past curfew by several hours, but I didn't want to go home. I walked along the river, my fists shoved in my coat pockets and my hood covering my head, leaving my face too shadowed for anyone to see. Somehow at some point my walk turned into a jog, then a full out sprint. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. Perhaps I was in a part of town that I had never been in before, because nothing looked familiar. Eventually I reached the sea and the edge of Republic City. Avatar Aang's monument stood in the distance. I turned around, and ran. By the time I got home, I didn't know what time it was or how long I had ran.

I sneaked to my room, changing into a pair of clothes that I work out in, and then to the basement. The basement held nothing but my punching bag, a desk with a missing leg that held the pile of towels and other things I kept down here, and an old couch I find myself sleeping on more often then my bed. I wrapped my hands with blue gauze and slipped on my white gloves.

I took my stance at the punching bag; my feet apart, my knees bent slightly and turned to the right a bit while my upper body twists to face the bag. My hands punch at the bag, twisting my hips and stomach each time to add power to the hit.

_Jab, cross, hook, cross._

Repeat.

_Jab, cross, hook, cross._

Repeat!

_Jab, cross, hook, cross!_

Each hit became less powerful in strength and more powerful in rage, until I had tears running down my cheeks. My arms started to feel weak and shaky. I walked over and sat against the wall, my knees pulled against my chest with my arms crossed over and my face buried so my tears could never see the surface. It was the first time I cried since my parents told me the truth, roughly two weeks ago. And now I couldn't help but replay everything that had happened at the arena.

Things I could have said. Things I _should_ have said. Now the only real family I have thinks I'm a liar. I would have thought that too. I'll never get the chance to talk to my real siblings now, and ask them what our parents were like. If I looked like them, sounded like them, or resembled them in any other way. _Mako, Bolin,_ I pleaded mentally, the last of my tears coming as I let out a small whimper, _Please let me talk to you._

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was laying on the concrete floor, my hands under my head. The side of my face was red and cold from the floor, and I rubbed my cheek. What time was it? As I moved to stand, my body ached from the long run last night. My thoughts immediately flickered to what happened at the arena. I should go see Bolin eventually. Mako won't listen to me, but Bolin might.

The door opened, and my Mother's head poked in. "Shai? Are you awake?"

I groaned. "Yeah, I'm up. Why?"

"Well, some people stopped by to see you." Something in her voice was off.

Walking up the stairs, I asked, "Who?"

My Mother's face was tense with worry. "Bolin and Avatar Korra."


	3. Chapter 3

I rushed past Mother and into the kitchen, skidding to a stop when I saw Bolin and Avatar Korra sitting at the kitchen table. They were holding a cup of tea in their hands, looking at me. I held out my hand to the Avatar. "My name's Shai," I introduced.

Korra's brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail with the exception of her bangs and two thick strands of hair that fell by her face. She started to reach out to shake my hand, when my mother snapped at me, "Shai! Where are your manners?" She began to kneel and bow to the Avatar, who's cheeks turned a shade redder.

"Oh, no, it's fine," said Korra, who took my hand and shook it. "My name's Korra."

I smiled, and turned to Bolin. "Thank you so much for coming. Where's Mako?"

Bolin wouldn't look at me as I took a seat next to them. "He doesn't know I'm here." The disappointment must have shown on my face, because Bolin said, "He's just too shocked to really process it. So...you're really our sister?"

Looking at my hands resting in my lap, I nodded. "I only found out a short time ago. I'm so sorry for just now telling you," I whispered.

His mouth was open, but nothing came out. A silence fell between us, and the only other noise was the sound of cars passing by on the street in front of our house. Mother stood in kitchen, her graying hair in a tight bun and her eyes weary. She was the first of us all to speak. "I met your mother twice," She said to Bolin, taking a seat as well.

Bolin looked up at her. "You did?"

"Mother, tell him the story you told me," I said.

She nodded. "Yes, the first time was when Shai was born. I was in the room with your mother the day she gave birth. You and your brother were with your father, and I never saw you two. You were only a year old I believe."

"How come we never knew?" Bolin asked.

"Your mother told me to never tell who the birth mother was," Mother explained. "And after that day we never spoke. I never saw either of you or your father until the second time I visited your mother."

"What happened then? Why was Shai put up for adoption in the first place? This is all very confusing." Bolin sat at the edge of his seat.

Mother was about to continue, when I cut her off. "I don't feel right saying the rest without Mako."

"I don't think he'll come," Korra said, one hand resting on Bolin's shoulder.

"Tie him up and drag him here," I said, my voice coming out slightly harsher then expected. "I just really don't think it is right for you to hear what you're about to hear, Bolin, without your older brother here."

Bolin was quiet for a moment, and looked at me with his green eyes full of sudden kindness. "Our brother," He said softly, looking me up and down. "You look a lot like our mother, from what I remember. I don't know where your eyes came from though..." I looked at Mother, who shared the same look as me. They'll find out where my eyes came from soon enough.

I stood, offering them both some more tea. I started to pour when Bolin stopped me. "How about we go out for lunch? You, Korra, and me," He offered.

Stunned, I asked, "Really?"

He nodded. "Mako might not realize it yet, but you're our little sister. We should catch up, and maybe tonight when we get Mako your mother can tell us the rest of the what happened."

Smiling, I agreed and rushed upstairs to change clothes as quick as possible.

* * *

We rode around town on Avatar Korra's white polar-bear dog, Naga, until we found a small restaurant that specialized in Fire Nation food. As we ate, I listened to Bolin telling me about their parents death and how Mako did everything he could to provide for him and Bolin. He explained how they got lucky, and someone saw how good at Pro-bending they could be and gave them a place to stay and a chance to practice and compete.

"Wow," I said through my food. "I've been keeping up with you guys this season. You guys are really good."

Bolin grinned. "Thanks! We wouldn't have had that last game without Korra!" He threw his arm around the Avatar's shoulders.

"I still have a lot to learn though," She sighed. "There are so many rules."

Bolin laughed. His happy personality was contagious, and soon I found myself laughing along. Our conversation changed to Pro-bending as Bolin and I filled Korra in on all the battles she had miss. Not just with the Fire Ferrets, but with the other teams too. Bolin and I kept finishing each others sentences about the battles so fast that the Avatar couldn't keep up.

That was the first time I felt like I had a real sibling.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch Korra and Bolin dropped me off at home, promising they'd bring Mako some time tonight. Mother was waiting for me in the kitchen. "How was lunch?" She asked gently. There were dark purple rings under her eyes, and I was the reason they were there. We always used to be close, and since they told me I was adopted I barely spoke a word to Mother.

I don't know what came over me, but I ran up and grabbed her in a hug, the top of my head just under her chin. "I'm so sorry," I said, stifling my tears.

She hugged back, one of those long hugs that you could only get from a mother. "No, Shai, I'm sorry."

Mother gave me a peck on my cheek, making me realize how much I had missed my mother. I went upstairs to take a shower, letting the steam build up in the tiny bathroom as I went over the events of today in my mind. Bolin and I could actually have a sibling relationship, which was more then I could ever ask for. I washed up, using one towel to wrap around my hair and one around my body. Wiping the steam off the mirror, I looked at myself.

"_You look a lot like our mother."_

My face was slender with high cheek bones, and my hair was thick and black. I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like. Finally, my eyes made contact in the mirror. They were this strange aqua color. Not exactly green, but not really blue either. It was what really separated me from Mako or Bolin, what made me stand out.

Once in my bedroom I changed clothes and started to wrap my hands and wrists with blue gauze when I heard a knock on my window. Oh was out there balancing on the large branch that reached over and stopped right in front of my window. I opened the window, letting my neighbor inside. "Shai!" He called, tumbling into my room. He was an awkward boy, with long lanky arms and legs. He had brown hair that stood up in every direction.

"Hey, Oh," I greeted. "Haven't seen you in a few days. What's up?"

He smiled. "Nothing with me, but hey did I see Avatar Korra over here a few hours ago?"

I nodded. "She came with Bolin, from the Fire Ferrets.

His eyes grew wide, his smile spreading to a grin from a ear to ear. "You lucky turtle-duck! You met _the_ Avatar Korra! And Bolin! Oh boy, did you get your autographs? Did you meet Mako? Can you to take me to meet them? Why were they here? Oh boy, oh boy, oh-"

"Oh!"

He stopped, dazed. "What?"

"Do you not remember what I told you a week ago?" I demanded.

He stared at his feet, trying to remember. Since he got in a car accident a year ago his memory was never the same, and I felt bad when I would lose my patience with him about it. "I remember," He said suddenly quieter. "So you confronted them?"

"Sorta." I sat on my bed, continuing to wrap my arm with gauze as I filled him in over what's happened the past two days.

When I finished, he asked, "So you're going to explain the rest tonight?" I nodded. "And you _still _didn't get their autographs?" He joked, half serious. I slugged him on the shoulder.

* * *

After dinner I was in the basement waiting for them to show up. Mother told me she would wait in the living room and let me know when they get here.

_Jab, right-upper hook, cross_

I went over my boxing skills, slowing my mind down and focusing on that. I twisted my core with my hits, cause the bag to start swinging. I was down there for hours, and eventually I came upstairs and decided to sit next to Mother on the couch and listen to the radio with her. We listened to the slow music they played and then to the announcers conversing about Avatar Korra joining the Fire Ferrets until I fell asleep with my head resting on Mother's lap.

* * *

"I was up all night," Mother said, obviously tired from lack of sleep. It had been two nights without any sign of Bolin, Mako, or Korra. "They never came."

I gripped the hem of my shirt, grinding my teeth in frustration. My imagination came up with a million excuses for Bolin and Korra, but none of them calmed me down any. Mother tried reassuring me, laying a hand on my shoulder and saying, "Don't worry, they'll come back." She then disappeared upstairs to get some sleep. Father, who sat at the kitchen table reading the new paper, said nothing.

I groaned in frustration, and headed back downstairs. I started hitting the punching bag, and eventually added some kicks in the mix. It wasn't until I was soaked in sweat did I go upstairs to my room. I debated going to Oh's, but thought better of it. His mother was such a happy woman, and although sometimes it was nice, most of the times it got on my nerves.

Instead I got some lunch from the small bakeries down the street and had a late breakfast at a park not too far from the Pro-bending Arena. I sat in the grass nibbling on a little pastry with pink icing. Though my body was tired from boxing, my mind was frustrated still. If only I could run for days and not think about things. A small run did tempt me, but my body just felt worn out. Despite how many hours of sleep I got, I woke up even more tired then before.

In the distance I noticed a big white figure leaning up against a tree, and started to walk towards it. Near the fountain, the white figure turned out to be Naga, with Avatar Korra and Mako asleep, leaning against one another. Gently, I shook Korra's shoulder until she woke up which woke Mako as well. They both blushed. "Hey, Shai," Korra said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing," I said. "Hi, Mako."

Mako looked away from me, making my body go stiff and annoying me. "Where's Bolin?" I asked.

Korra frowned, her face clear with worry. "Bolin's been kidnapped."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" I exclaimed. "Who would take Bolin?"

"Amon," Korra said, getting to her feet.

The name sounded familiar. "Isn't he the man with the mask? Equality for non-benders or something like that?" I admit, I should have been paying more attention to the news, but my mind has been on focused on the family I never knew. "What would he want with Bolin?"

"That's what we're about to find out," Mako said, speaking for the first time.

He shoved past me, walking towards a man on a table screaming in a megaphone, "Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

Mako turned to Korra. "Is this the guy."

"Yeah, that's the guy."

I followed them as the man on the table continued saying, "Non-benders of Republic City, Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the-" He stopped when he saw Avatar Korra with a gasp. "It's you again!" He spat, pointing a finger. "You cannot silence me Avatar!"

Korra, her face straight and serious, smacked the megaphone out of his hand. The man squealed. "Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some Chi-blockers, where'd they take him?" Korra demanded. I stood beside Korra, purposely avoiding Mako to make things less awkward then they already were.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The stingy man crossed his arms. He had side burns that pointed out the side of his face and a dark grey hat.

"Oh, I think you do," Korra said, kicking her leg around and slamming it into the ground, bending the earth and knocking the table and the man over. Fliers that sat on the table flew into the air, drifting back to the ground all around us. The man on the ground began picking the paper up.

"Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o'clock," Mako read from one of the fliers.

"What's this Revelation?" I asked to the man.

He looked at us, his face pinched in anger. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you!"

Korra started to go for him, but I stopped her. I knelt on the ground next to the man. "This thing is for non-benders right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I'm not a bender. So, I have every right to know what is going on with this Revelation. I mean, equality for all right?"

He shook his head. "You're just as bad, hanging out with benders! So this doesn't concern you either!"

Korra grabbed the man by the shirt, lifting him off his feet and above is in the air. "You better believe this concerns us. Spill it."

"No one knows what the Revelation is," he said in a rush. "And I have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Mako asked, just as an officer blew his whistle.

The officer asked what was going on, and the man ratted us out saying we were repressing him and yelling for help. "Let's scram," Korra said, and we took off on Naga.

* * *

We sat at a bench at the train stop, a pile of fliers on the ground in front of us. Korra held one up, asking, "Why didn't the Equalist put a location on these?"

"Probably because they don't just want anyone waltzing in to their big Revelation, whatever that is." Mako said. He still hasn't said a single word to me, or even looked at me. He peered at the paper. "I bet the information is hidden on here somehow."

"Maybe it's a puzzle," I murmured, half joking. We've been here for a while as they filled me in on how they needed money, and a whole lot of it, in order to compete in the championship by the end of the week. Apparently, the Triple Threat Triad found Bolin and offered him a wad of money for some work. The Triple Threat Triad isn't a gang to mess with, I've known from experience. Some Chi-blockers had kidnapped them, taking Bolin as well. Mako and Korra thought it would help finding Amon if we asked the little man with the megaphone a few questions, and they waited for him in the park until I found them.

Mako thought for a moment. "Look on the backs." He picked up the paper. "There are four different images."

"So it is a puzzle?" I asked.

He picked up four pieces of paper with all four different images, putting them together. "Yeah," Mako said, finally looking my direction with a smile of hope, "of a map."

He walked over to the map on the wall next to us, moving our own piece of map around until he found a spot where it fit on the larger map. "Bingo." We all looked at the red dot on our piece of the map. "That must be where it's going down."

* * *

We went back to the Pro-bending arena to wait at their place until it got dark. After that small moment of hope, Mako didn't look at me. Korra and I sat on the couch in their home while Mako paced back and forth. Korra frowned. "That's not going to make the time go by any faster," she said.

"If they hurt him, I swear..." He mumbled, not listening.

"We're going to find him," I said. He stopped and stared at me. "He'll be alright." I don't know where these words of sympathy came from, since I've never been a comforting person. Maybe I was saying everything I wanted to hear at the moment.

Mako walked up to me. "What makes you so sure?"

I shrugged, not having an answer.

"Exactly," He said.

"She's just trying to help," Korra said. "We are all worried."

He turned his back to us. "I don't need her help. She doesn't know Bolin, why does she even care?"

Despite everything, the words stung. I stood up, saying, "He's my brother too!" I didn't realize what I said until after I had said it.

Mako turned on me so fast I had no time to react. He was inches from my face. "He is _ not_ your brother." He stormed up the stairs to his bed without another word.

After a few minutes I finally let out a breath. I was shaking, and to hide it I shoved my hands in my pocket. "I'm going to wait outside with Naga," I said, my voice weak.

As I was leaving I heard Korra ask, "Shai? Are you really not a bender?"

I hesitated, but didn't answer her. Then, I too rushed out of the room, leaving Korra alone.

* * *

I was leaning against Naga, my eyes closed and almost asleep when they came outside. Korra handed me a coat and a hat to wear as a disguise. "Just in case," she said. We decided to take a train to the where the Revelation was going to take place since a polar-bear dog would probably make us stand out.

We started walking towards a run-down building. "This is the place," Mako said. We all put on our hats. Korra held onto Mako's arm gently, like a couple. "What are you doing?" Mako asked.

"We'll attract less attention this way," she said under her breath as we approached the guard at the door.

The guard crossed his arms. "This is a private event," He rumbled. "No one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh.." Korra said. "Invitation?"

I elbowed Mako. "Yeah, our invitation."

He reached into his jacket pocket, grabbing a flier. "You mean this?"

The guard looked at the flier and moved aside, saying, "The Revelation is upon us my brother and sisters."

We were inside. We were on our way to saving Bolin.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked down a dimly lit hallway and into a large, open room with a big stage on the other side. The room was filled with people. "I knew many people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place," Mako gasped, then became serious. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

We walked toward the crowd, pushing our way through and closer to the stage. Instinctively, I gripped onto the sleeve of Korra's coat, hoping not to lose them. Lights came on, lighting up the stage. A person that couldn't be seen announced, "Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!" The crowd started cheering as a group of men rose on stage, their heads down. Smoke appeared on stage around them. I shrank closer to Korra. I wasn't going to lie, I was scared.

A specific light shun on a man with a hood, and when he looked up we saw his mask. Amon. He approached the microphone, looking into the cheering crowd.

"My quest for equality began many years ago," He spoke, and I knew his voice would haunt me in my nightmares for years. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father."

He began walking around stage. "One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did that firebender took my family from me." He paused. "Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

The crowd gasped, and Mako and Korra looked at each other. Korra glanced at me, but I was half hidden behind her. "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City," Amon spoke, and the crowd started booing, causing Korra to shrink back as well, pulling the scarf around her neck over her nose. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering.

The crowd murmured in agreement as he continued. "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change."

I nudged Korra. "What is he talking about?" I whispered. She shrugged.

"I know you have been wondering, 'What is the Revelation?'" Amon stood straight towards the crowd. "You all are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me." Goosebumps appeared on my arms, and I hugged the coat around me tighter. "They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the Spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance! They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality! The power to take a persons bending away! Permanently."

The crowd gasped. Korra's eyes were huge as she said, "That's impossible. There's no way." It came out more of a question.

Mako agreed. "This guy's insane."

"Didn't Avatar Aang..." I started, but when Mako shot me a look I stopped talking.

"Now, for a demonstration," Amon said. He held out a hand, showing a trail of men tied up and walking on stage. "Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." The crowd began booing, and Lightning Bolt Zolt said something on stage I couldn't hear.

The four men tied up on stage were pushed onto their knees. The fourth one, though, was Bolin. "There's Bolin," Korra said, started to rush forward. I began following until Mako held us back.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this," Mako explained in a hushed tone.

"Then come up with a game plan, team captain," Korra murmured.

Our attention was drawn back onstage as Amon began talking again. "Zolt has a mass of fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But he rein of terror is about to come to an end. Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

A Chi-blocker untied Zolt, who ran to the other side of the stage and turned to face Amon. "You're gonna regret doing that, pal," Zolt said, shooting a flame at Amon, who dodged that flame and the next one. He repeated dodging the flames the bender shot at him as he got closer to Zolt.

Zolt eventually shot a lightning bolt at the tip of his fingers. Amon ducked under it, now close enough to grab Zolt's arm and push it around until Zolt had his back to Amon. The lightning still shot, and Amon pushed Zolt to his knees. He placed his hand on Zolt's head, and for a moment Zolt just sat there shooting lighting and not moving.

Soon, his lighting became blasts of fire and then dwindled to nothing. Amon let Zolt go, and Zolt fell forward flat onto the ground. He groaned, turning onto his back and trying to shoot a flame. Nothing happened and he collapsed onto the ground. "Your firebending is gone," Amon announced. "Forever."

I heard Korra gasp along with the crowd beside me.

"The era of bending is over!" Amon said. "A new era of equality has begun!" The crowd went crazy with cheers and agreements as they untied the second person, kicking him to Amon.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked.

"We should have brought Naga," I murmured to myself. "She could have given these guys a scare."

"I think so," Mako said. "See those machines over there?" He pointed behind him. "They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, Korra, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck outta here."

"Works for me," Korra said as they began to move away.

"What about me?" I asked.

Korra said, "Come with me and help me keep an eye out for any guards." Then, she turned to Mako and grabbed his hand. "Good luck."

"You too."

I followed Korra the opposite direction Mako was going. We snuck through the crowd and into a door way that led to a narrow room with pipes and machines. She turned one of the red wheels, opening a small hole for steam to come out. "That's not enough," I said, as I began turning a different wheel.

"Hey, you," A guard said. Behind him was another guard, just as big.

"Is there a problem, my brothers?" Korra asked, looking up at the guards.

"What'r you going back here?" He asked.

"uhh..." Korra stumbled.

"Looking for the bathroom," I said. We both gave them a sheep smile they didn't buy.

The first guard held out a wrench and began swinging at Korra, while the second guard had a pipe and came for me. I ducked his swings, kicking up and smacking the pipe out of his hand. He started swinging his fists instead, and after several good ducks I've practiced he hit me in the stomach and knocked me against the far wall. We heard a bang and turned to see the other guard on the floor and steam coming out of the machine. "This should be enough," Korra said, smiling. She grabbed the pipe, hitting the other guard on the head so fast he had no time to react. The second guard fell with a thud.

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

She grabbed my arm, pulling me up from where I slouched on the floor. "Let's hurry."

Korra began bending the steam around, filling up the space quicker. She smashed a hole in the wall, letting the steam fill the air in the room full of non-benders and Chi-blockers. I could hear screams from the other room. We ran out into the big room. We couldn't see anything with the steam, and Korra grabbed onto my wrists to make sure we didn't get split up. We made our way across the room through the crowd and out a back door.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Around the corner of the building we heard yelling. "Mako!" Korra said, rushing around the corner and into the alley.

It took me a minute to realize where she had went and by the time I caught up with her Mako, Bolin, and a Chi-blocker were all on the ground. "I wouldn't count us out yet," Korra said, standing in bending formation, and then whistled for Naga. I blinked. Did Naga follow us?

From the distance Naga appeared. I began to help Mako up. Chi-blockers began coming down into the alley from a ladder that led up to the building. We climbed on Naga, and as we ran Naga picked Bolin up with her mouth, dragging him along. He yelled in protest. "Stop...I want...to...be...on...your...back..please," he said as he bobbed along with Naga's head.

As we ran through the streets I yelled, "They aren't following us! Why aren't they following us?"

"I don't know!" Korra yelled back, but not slowing Naga down any.

* * *

They dropped me off at my house first. I gave Bolin a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay," I said to him.

He gave me one of his goofy grins. "Thanks for coming to save me." He turned to Mako and Korra. "All of you."

Mako messed up Bolin's hair. "Anytime. But don't ever do that again!"

Bolin and Korra laughed, as they got onto Naga. Mako walked up to me. "Thank you for helping find Bolin," He said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"So, when do you want us to come over?" He asked, looking at the ground instead of me.

A smile appeared on my lips. "You mean it?"

He nodded.

"Anytime will be fine," I exclaimed. I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my skinny arms around his torso. "Thank you so much for listening and giving me a chance!"

He just stood there for a second and took a couple steps back. "This doesn't mean I believe you, but I'll hear you out. We'll be here tomorrow." Was all he said finally. He joined Bolin and Korra, and I watched them leave before finally going inside.

Mother was waiting up for me, and I shrugged off all her questions and told her I'd tell her what happened tomorrow. My stomach and sides were still hurting, and I suddenly became very tired. That was the first night of solid sleep I had gotten in weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock at my window.

I groaned, turning onto my side and throwing the covers over my head. It sounded like a male voice calling my name, and the next thing I knew I was up letting Oh into my room.

"Funny, I thought I heard a guy's voice," I mumbled, slamming my window shut and falling back into bed. Despite the full night of sleep, I was still exhausted. The side of my stomach hurt even worse from yesterday.

"Oh, hardy har-har." Oh sat on the other side of the bed. "What were you planning on doing? Sleeping the day away?"

Throwing a pillow at him, I asked, "What time is it?"

"Past noon."

I sat up so fast my head got dizzy and I winced at the pain on my side. "Really? I never sleep in this late." My hands held the left side of my stomach and rib cage. "I must have got home later than I thought last night."

"From where?" Oh asked, turning channels on the small radio in my bedroom. "Finally got a hot date? Or even _a _date?" He teased.

"Right, cause I totally have guys lining up." Standing slowly, I walked to my closet. "Nothing as exciting as a date. It was just an Equalist rally."

"You hate benders?" He raised a brow.

I shook my head. "No, we had to find Bolin..." My voice trailed off. I lifted my shirt to see the side of my stomach, and saw a black bruise. It covered my entire left side torso, from waist to upper rib cage.

Oh's jaw dropped. "What the hell happened?"

I told him about last night, leaving Oh speechless. I frowned. "I sure hope Mako and Bolin didn't stop by while I was sleeping."

Oh's eyes were larger than his stomach, which was saying something. "Your life is so much more exciting than mine!" He exclaimed finally, his hands moving around making him look very theatrical.

"Exciting," I murmured. "I wish my life was anything but exciting right now." I grabbed a pair of clothes. "I'll be right back." I headed down the hall to the bathroom and changed into a dark blue tunic and tied a white belt around my waist. The tunic fell mid thigh with small slits on the sides. I put on a pair of black tights that went to my ankles and my white boots. Heading back to my room, I heard my mother and Oh downstairs in the kitchen talking.

I threw my dirty clothes from last night into my closet, grabbed my blue gauze, and headed downstairs. Mother and Oh sat at the table drinking tea, and Oh was retelling my story. Mother looked at me. "Honey! Are you okay? Why did you go do something so dangerous!" She blew up, asking a million questions at once.

Pouring myself some tea, I tried answering as best as I could. After at least a dozen questions, I just said, "Mother, I'm fine. I did what I had to do, okay? Please, just stop with the questions. My head is starting to hurt." I peered around her at Oh, and glared. He just shrugged.

"I think I have medicine for that!" Mother jumped up and went to the bathroom upstairs.

Oh and I sat in silence as I sipped my tea. I kept imagining Amon's voice saying, "_The era of bending is over!" _ This phrase repeated itself in my head so much it was engraved on my brain. I kept thinking, _But my bending has only begun. _Amon couldn't get rid of benders, the very idea was insanity itself. Yet, watching it happen in front of my very own eyes made the hairs on the back on my neck stand up.

Mother came downstairs. "I couldn't find it, sweety. I'll go to the market later and get some."

I nodded. "Alright. Mako and Bolin are supposed to come by today."

"Okay, how did you convince Mako to come too?" She asked, busying herself at the kitchen sink doing dishes.

Oh sat across from me looking through the new paper Father left this morning, and I started wrapping my hands and wrists in blue gauze. No matter which way I sat, my side ached. Maybe I should wrap my stomach in gauze to keep myself from moving so much. "I don't know."

We sat there, all distracted, and listened to nothing but water swishing in the sink and plates being piled on top one another. "Do you think Fire Ferrets are going to win the championship?" Oh asked.

That's when I remembered the money they needed to get into the championship. Korra said they needed 30 thousand yuans. "Mother, how much money is in my savings?"

She stopped, thinking. "Not sure. I believe six thousand maybe."

"I need it."

"How much?" she asked.

"All of it." I finished wrapping one hand and started the next.

Mother looked at me. "What on earth do you need six thousand yuans for?" I told her about the situation Mako and Bolin were in. She gave me a doubtful look. "We'll see how today's talk with them goes, and if they still want your money we'll give it to them."

I stood up. "Of course they'll still want it! Bolin's not going to just stop talking to me after they find out the truth." I couldn't believe Mother would even suggest such a thing. I stormed downstairs to the basement, finishing wrapping my other hand down there.

As soon as I gave the first punch to the punching bag I regretted it, cringing at the pain. So instead, I rested on the couch, still flustered at my mother. Bolin wouldn't stop talking to me, would he? And Korra wouldn't either.

I remembered Korra's face from last night. She was scared. Our Avatar was scared of this Amon man, so shouldn't I be too? His voice kept playing in my head, but I don't think I was exactly scared. Maybe worried, but not scared. I have nothing for him to take really.

* * *

Oh came downstairs maybe an hour or two later. "Want to come over for lunch?" He asked. I shook my head. "You okay?"

I sat on my elbows looking at Oh. He was on the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall. He looks like he's gotten taller. "There was a part of last night I didn't tell you."

He lifted my feet on the far end of the couch, sat down, and let my feet lay in his lap. It felt so natural being with him since we grew up together. I held out my hand. "You have to pinky promise not to tell anyone."

He laughed, and wrapped his pinky around mine. "Okay," I whispered. "Well, Amon can take peoples bending away."

"Like how Chi-blockers can?" he asked, his smile gone.

"No, I mean gone like it's never ever coming back."

He was quiet for a moment. "Good thing you're not really a bender."

"I know" I said. "But you and your mom are. So, just be careful okay?"

Oh's hand reached into his pocket, where the small coin with the Earth Kingdom symbol engraved on it rested. He got that coin a couple years ago when his family took a trip to the Earth Kingdom to visit distant family. I remember it because they had taken me on the trip as well. He kissed the coin. "As long as I got my lucky coin, I'll be fine," He said, grinning.

I couldn't help but laugh, and for a moment things felt like they were back to normal.

Mother came downstairs. "Shai. Mako and Bolin are here."

And then the moment was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Bolin was sitting on the couch, his hands together and his thumbs tapping each other. Mako leaned against the door way awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure whether to come inside or not.

"Hey," I said, looking from one brother to the next. _My _brothers. "Take a seat." When Mako came inside a moment later, he shut the door behind him and just leaned against the door. "Or not."

"We're here," Mako said. "What do you need to tell us?"

Mother came in the room with Oh following. His jaw fell to the floor, and instantly began shaking the two brother's hands. "It's an honor to meet you," He kept repeating. I swear I saw drool coming out of his mouth. "If only I could earth bend like you," Oh said to Bolin.

"Oh, you're an earth bender?" Bolin asked.

"How do you know my name?" Oh exclaimed, about to have a heart attack from excitement.

My hand smacked my forehead at the puzzled look Bolin gave me. I put my hand on Oh's shoulder, pulling him away from Bolin. "Bolin, Mako, this is Oh. Oh, this is Bolin and Mako," I introduced.

"Your name's really Oh?" Bolin asked as he began laughing.

"You know my name, oh spirits, this is the best day of my life." Oh just stared at Bolin as if he were the Earth King himself.

I began pushing Oh towards the door. "And Oh was just leaving." Mako moved out of the way. I said bye to Oh, who walked away stunned, and shut the door. When I glanced outside I noticed the sun almost done setting and night taking over. How far past noon did I wake up? "Sorry about that," I murmured, walking over to stand near my mother. "Mako, this is my mother."

Mako stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Mother shook it and gave him a warm smile.

We all stood there, except for Bolin who was sitting, staring at one another in awkward silence. "Where's Korra?" I asked.

Bolin shrugged. "At Air Temple Island practicing air bending or something."

"Would anybody like some tea?" Mother offered.

We all mumbled in agreement and Mother left the room to make tea. Mako stared at his feet and Bolin kept glancing at the radio. "You can turn that up if you want to," I told him.

He did so, just loud enough to where he can hear it from where he crouched by the radio on the floor. Mako didn't look up. "There's something I have to tell you guys," I said. "I have six thousand yuans. I can give them to you guys to help with the championship."

"Really?" Mako asked, looking me dead in the eye in disbelief.

Bolin joined in. "Where did you get that many yuans?"

"I've saved since I was a kid for something important," I said.

"Why would you give us that?" Mako asked.

For some reason the question angered me slightly, even though it was reasonable. "Because I'm here to help. I don't expect anything from you two, except for you to understand I'm no short-term thing. I'm here for the long run."

A whistle came from the tea-pot in the kitchen. When Mother came in minutes later I was still standing with my hands balled into fists by my side, my glare directed straight into Mako's eyes, who stared back with the same fierceness. Mother paused in the door way, hesitating.

Bolin chuckled. "You two sure have the same temper."

Mother passed out tea as Mako took a seat on the couch. Bolin sat with his legs criss-cross on the floor still, staying near the radio. I was too upset for tea, so I placed it on the small table in the middle of the room. "Where should I begin?" Mother asked.

"I told Mako everything you told me last time," Bolin said.

She nodded. "Well, I suppose I should explain why I saw your mother a second time." She took a sip of her tea. "We agreed to never see each other again or speak about the fact she was the birth mother, that was our arangement. I asked no questions, until Shai was around two. She began showing some signs of bending, so I asked your mother about it."

"Wait," Mako said. "You didn't know our parents were benders?"

"I knew your parents were benders. She told me that your father was a fire bender and your mother is...or was an earth bender. That was why I was so surprised when I saw Shai-"

"Guys, listen to this!" Bolin interupted, turning the radio up.

"Good evening my fellow Equalists," the voice said through the station. "This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending appressers stop at nothing to squash our Revelution. But we cannot be stopped."

I glanced at Bolin, his eyes focused on the radio. Are they hearing the same thing I am?

"Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear," he finished. After a few moments the music that was playing began again, and we all stared at eachother in disbelief.

No one knew what to say, and for a long time it was silent.

"Do you think it's true? That they are going to take our bending away?" I asked, my arms holding each other at the elbows.

Mother softly said, "Of course not."

"I thought you weren't a bender," Mako said quietly.

Sighing, I said, "I'm a bender. I just don't know how to bend."

"Earth or fire?" Bolin asked.

"Neither," I told them. "I bend water."


	9. Chapter 9

"How is that possible?" Bolin asked, now facing me from where he sat on the floor, his face full of disbelief.

My mother stepped forward. "Your mother gave Shai up for adoption for a reason." She took a deep breath, about to continue, when Mako interrupted.

"We're leaving," He said, reaching for Bolin.

My heart stopped. "No, please," I begged. "Please don't go."

Mako said, "It's been a long night already. We have practice in the morning."

"Will you come back?" My face must have looked as desperate as I felt.

Bolin's face softened. "Of course we will."

I gripped the hem of my shirt, nodding and walking the two boys out. I watched them walk down the street to the train, hoping this wouldn't be the last time I see them. Bolin promised they'd come again, but my stomach was still tied in knots.

Suddenly, I wished I had something I had faith in. Oh has his lucky coin, and I have nothing. Only myself.

* * *

Several days passed without seeing Bolin, Korra, or Mako. I was either downstairs practicing my boxing and mix martial arts training, or with Oh in the tree between our houses. He wanted to give me the silent treatment for not letting him get Mako and Bolin's autograph, but gave up when I offered to buy him something at the bakery.

"I'm thinking about getting someone to teach me water bending," I told him.

He gazed at me. "You're a water bender?" I stared at him for a minute, letting his memory come back. "Oh yeah!," he said finally. "Sounds cool. Who are you gonna get to teach you?"

I shrugged. "I'm thinking about asking Korra if she'll teach me a couple things."

He shifted his weight, his elbows leaning on the branch behind him, and his feet resting on the branch I sat on. "To learn from the Avatar. Do you know how lucky you'd be?"

"Yeah." I nodded. Korra has mastered three of the four elements so far. "I just hope she has time."

"That reminds me!" He said, continuing on about how his dad is taking time off soon for another trip to the Earth Kingdom. We talked for a couple more hours until his mother began calling for him.

I climbed down the tree and headed down the streets.

* * *

"Thanks," I said, as I got of the boat that took me to Air Temple Island. I walked down a stone walk way, glancing around for any sign of Korra. A young girl looked up from where she sat on a bench reading.

"Can I help you?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Avatar Korra," I mumbled. There were so many trees and the place had a older feel to it. Much different then Republic City, or even the Earth Kingdom.

The girl walked towards me. "I'm Jinora."

I looked at the orange and yellow clothing she wore. "You're an air bender, aren't you?"

She smiled. "Yeah, come on. I'll show you where Korra is."

We walked down the stone path until we stopped at the edge of a building. Jinora pointed towards the entrance of the building, turned, and walked away as she opened her book and began reading. I looked where she pointed and saw Korra sitting on the steps rubbing Naga's stomach, and Bolin stood next to her.

As I got closer I heard Bolin saying, "Good, that sounds better. I like that better."

"Like what better?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh hey, Shai," Korra said. Beside her was a cupcake, a flower, and a large basket full of stuff.

I nudged Bolin. "Hey, Bo."

He put his arm around me, grinning. "I like not being the youngest in the family."

Korra started giggling. "Bo?"

I shrugged. "I was trying it out."

"I like it!" Bolin said. "Like instead of calling me bro, it's Bo!"

Korra and I looked at each other. "Yeah, sure."

"Whatever you say," Korra agreed.

For a moment we were all laughing, reminding me of the day we had lunch together. I turned to Korra. "Actually, Korra, I came here to ask for a favor." She raised a brow, waiting for me to continue. "Well, I was wondering if you would teach me a couple water bending tricks?" I asked, my eyes on my feet.

She sat up. "Wait, you're a water bender?"

I nodded.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

Bolin said, "We don't know yet. Mako and I haven't been back to hear the rest of the story. Sorry about that."

I waved off his apology, hoping to get off the topic. "Anyway, will you teach me."

Korra frowned. "I don't know, I'm pretty busy right now with training with Tenzin and training for the championship."

"I don't think there will be a championship," Bolin said. When I mentioned the money I had, he said it still wouldn't be enough.

"I'm sorry guys," I said, my arms hugging myself. "I really am. If only I could help."

Bolin smiled. "Thanks. I'm going home. Stop by later, Shai?"

I agreed, and Korra and I watched him leave. I scooted over the giant basket that was heavier then it looked and say down next to Korra. "So, no for the bending?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wish I could, Shai." Korra sat with her elbows resting on her knees. Something in her eyes seemed off. I couldn't tell what it was.

"That other night with Amon was scary," I said.

Korra looked away. "I guess." She stood up, turning to me. "I have to go practice air bending. Can you find your way out?"

I nodded. Korra left, and I sat at the temple's steps for a couple minutes. I couldn't help feel discouraged. I had so much hope to find someone to teach me water bending. Then I remember I had plans to meet up with Bolin later. That made me smile. Any amount of time with them was precious. Who knows how long I'll have them in my life?

* * *

I was walking up to my front door when I noticed boxes being moved into a home only two houses over. I walked over to the woman telling the men where to put the boxes. "Excuse me," I said. "What happened to the Lees?"

The woman wore a dark blue dress with white fur on the edge of the collar, sleeves, and bottom. "They moved a month ago. My name is Raya. My family and I just moved here."

I placed my hands together and bowed. "Welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Shai, I live right there." I pointed to my house. "Are you new to Republic City?"

She nodded. "We moved here from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Really?" I couldn't help but keep from grinning. "Are any of you guys water benders?"

"Yes, my husband and my son are. I am a healer."

I couldn't help myself but ask, "Can any of you teach me water bending?" I was practically begging these strangers to teach me.

Raya turned and called, "Moki!"

A boy about Bolin's age came over. His brown hair was pulled back and he wore a necklace with a whale tooth on it. He wore tribal clothes like his mother. "Yes?"

"Do you think you can teach Shai over here some water bending? She is our new neighbor of course."

Moki looked at me, sizing me up. He was tall, and very muscular. His blue eyes in the sun light almost looked clear. He shrugged. "Sure."

I jumped in excitement. "Yes! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! If you need anything let me know! I'm your gal!" I stopped when I realized I was rambling, my cheeks turning red. "Uh, I mean, thank you." I bowed. "If I can assist you with anything you need around town, let me know."

Raya, who was smiling, said. "Not a problem, dear."

I turned to head home, my skin tingling with excitement.


	10. Chapter 10

I arrived to the Pro-bending arena right after the sun went down. Bolin was upstairs, on the couch messing with some rocks. "Hey," I said.

He jumped. "Oh, I almost thought you were a no show." He smiled.

"Sorry, my mother had me do some errands and chores for her before I left," I said, plopping down in the couch next to Bo. "Where's Mako?"

"On a date."

My eyes grew wide. "Really? I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"He doesn't," Bolin said. "Or at least he didn't. He just met her."

"Sounds fun," I mumbled. I wouldn't really know.

Bolin stood up, saying, "Follow me."

We walked up two levels of stairs until we got onto the roof of the Pro-bending arena. I was grinning at the sight. The city was so full of colors and lights, and it looked bigger than I've ever seen it. A strong breeze whipped my hair around my face. "This is amazing!" I yelled loud enough for Bolin to hear.

He was smiling as well. "Yeah. I love it up here."

I looked up at the sky. There were only a couple stars that could be seen. I remember when I went to the Earth Kingdom with Oh, and at night the sky was so full of stars it took my breath away. Every night we were there I was up for hours late into the night, laying on the grass and looking up at the stars. I'd try counting them, but there were so many I'd lose track.

Bolin and I stood at the railing, and I looked over the edge. The drop wasn't as high as other buildings, but it was still high. "You come up here a lot?"

He nodded. "It's my favorite place in the city," He said. "I mean, come on! Who else get's this view?"

I laughed. "Have you brought Korra up here?"

"No," He murmured.

I nudged him with my elbow. "You like her, don't you?"

His cheeks turned red. "Who wouldn't like her? She's amazing!" He exclaimed, and continued ranting on and on about how perfect she is.

As he talked, I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would ever feel that way about me. "Bo, what happened to our mom?" I asked.

We both laid there on the roof, looking at the sky, despite how few stars there were. "Our parents were attacked by a fire bender. I wasn't there, but Mako was. He's been different ever since. We lived on the street for a long time, and Mako did everything he could to take care of us."

I sat up. "Mako doesn't like me, does he?"

"He has a hard shell," Bolin said. "But he'll warm up eventually. When you see the Mako I know, you'll love him as much as I do."

I shrugged. I honestly don't think Mako and I will ever get along. He's never going to accept me as a sister, or even a friend.

Bo put his arm around my shoulders. "He didn't like Korra at first, either."

"Really?"

"Yup! If it weren't me and my charms, Korra wouldn't have stayed around or join the Fire Ferrets."

I giggled. A silence fell between us, and I hugged myself. It was pretty cold up here. "Do you think you'll ever think of me as a sister?"

"I'm already starting to," He said, grinning at me.

* * *

I woke up to my mother shaking me awake. "What?" I asked, hiding under my pillow. "Go away, Mother, let me sleep."

"I'm not your mother," Said a deep voice. The voice wasn't familiar.

I shot up, looking over to see Moki standing over me, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. My cheeks turned red and I began fixing my awful hair after a night of restless sleep. "Oh, Moki, what are you doing here?"

"You said you wanted to learn water bending," He said. "So get up."

I looked at my clock. "Why so early?"

He walked to the door. "Any student of mine will have discipline. You have five minutes to get ready."

* * *

We walked over to his house after I had changed and gotten some tea for breakfast. He said nothing to me, and despite how beautiful his eyes were, they were cold. In his backyard was a large pond, surrounded by colorful flowers. "It's so pretty," I said.

He stood across the pond from me. "What do you know about water bending already?"

"Uhm..." I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed about how little I knew.

He let out a long breath. "This is going to be a long day," he said, the palm of his hand smacked against his forehead. I blew a strand of hair out of my face, already regretting getting out of bed.

* * *

I moved my arms in circular motions, causing a small amount of water to go around in circles. "Like this?" I asked.

He walked around the pond towards me, watching me and my stance. My cheeks had been red all day whenever Moki looked at me for more then four seconds. "Almost," He said. "Your legs are too close. Spread your feet a little apart to strengthen your stance, and bend your knees a little."

I did as told, and saw him shaking his head. "What?" I demanded, thrashing the water to the ground, which splashed up onto my legs. I honestly thought I had improved.

"Nothing." He sighed. "You're moving the water around, but it's not flowing. Everything about water bending is swift and easy flows and strikes."

"I'm trying!" I yelled. "It's so difficult though!"

He motioned for me to come inside, and after a minute I followed him, my teeth gritted in frustration. "I think that's enough practice for today."

We stood inside a kitchen that's similar size to the one in my own home, but the walls were a light blue. Raya came downstairs, her dark brown hair down around her face. Her hair was starting to show signs of grey. "Hello, Shai."

"Hello," I greeted.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked, walked over to the kitchen counter to start cooking.

"Oh, no, I really don't want to intrude," I said. "You all have been kind enough to teach me water bending."

Raya smiled. "It's no problem, dear. It helps us feel a little less home sick."

"No problem for you, maybe," Moki mumbled. "I'm the one teaching her."

Raya glared at her son. Moki grabbed something to drink and disappeared upstairs.

"Excuse Moki. He's just upset we moved to the city," Raya said.

No kidding. "Thank you for the offer, but I should help my own mother with dinner. Maybe another time." I excused myself, and left.

* * *

Bolin was waiting on my porch steps. "Guess what!" He jumped up.

I looked from him to the door. "Why didn't you go inside?"

He shrugged. "Not important. Guess what!"

"If I don't guess, will you still tell me?" I ask, pulling my house key from my pocket and unlocking the door. Bolin followed me into the kitchen.

Bolin frowned. "Guess. Now."

I picked up the note waiting for me on the counter.

_Out to dinner with your father._

_Here's money for some food._

_Love,_

_Mother._

"You taught Paboo another trick?" I pocketed the money and crumpled the piece of paper.

"No...well yes, but that's not what I was gonna tell you." He looked at me eagerly.

"Will you just tell me?" I asked, leaning against the counter. I was tired from training today.

"We have the money for the championship!" He yelled.

"What? How? That's amazing!" I jumped around with Bolin, who was practically exploding with excitement. I looked at the paper on the counter. "Do you have plans for dinner?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, let's go out to eat. My treat. And you can explain how you got the money," I said, smiling about dinner with my brother. _My brother.__  
_

* * *

_**Sorry this is kind of a lame chapter! And Moki get's much nicer I promise :) Hope you like it!**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

We had the same routine for the next six days. Moki would wake me up so early the sun wasn't even up, and would train with me all day. Today, I lifted the sixth boulder, the biggest yet, and trudged it through the yard to where Moki told me to put it down. Gasping, I leaned against the rock. "What does lifting boulders have to do with my training?" I asked, walking over to the next boulder and preparing to pick it up.

My shirt was drenched in sweat. Grunting, I lifted the boulder onto my back, and started to make my slow attempt across the yard. The sun was starting to go down, meaning another day of work was starting to come to an end.

Moki smirked. "It doesn't. But it does help take care of my yard chores."

I dropped the huge rock, glaring at him. Moki laughed. His laugh was so sweet, and it made me smile. Bolin's laugh made me smile and laugh too, but this was different. My stomach felt light, and my cheeks would turn red. Moki was starting to warm up to me, and I couldn't explain how happy it made me. "You're mean," I said despite my smile.

He shrugged. "So I've heard." He headed inside, meaning today's practice was over. I followed him, and we drank tea together as we did every day after practice before I would head home.

"Do you miss it?" I asked, sipping my jasmine tea.

"Miss what?"

"The North Pole."

He paused. "Yeah, I miss it a lot."

I set my cup on the table. "I'm sorry. You must be home sick."

"It's not a big deal. When I'm done here, I'm moving back."

I was shocked, and a part of me was sad. "You are?"

He nodded. "I'm here to help my parents get settled. I promised my mom I'd stay for a while just cause she's going to hate seeing me leave."

"Did you have a girlfriend back home?" I asked. The surprised look on his face was the same I felt inside. I couldn't believe I just asked that. I began gulping my tea down, hoping he'd ignore that question.

"I used to," He said after his surprised subsided. "We grew apart though. What about you?"

"Do I have a girlfriend? No."

He rolled his eyes, which seemed to have gotten softer over the past few days. "No kidding."

Giggling, I set down my tea. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up with me, following me to the door. "I'll walk you home."

I gave him a look. Now it was my turn to be surprised. "I live two houses down, it's fine."

"Really, I should walk you home." We walked side by side, and I started to wish I lived a few more houses away.

When we got to the door, I saw a note waiting at the door. I picked it up and read it.

Moki peeked over my shoulder. "What's it say?"

"I-I got invited to a party," I stuttered. "In Avatar Korra's honor."

He blinked in surprise. "Really? Why would they invite you?"

"Korra and I are kinda friends," I mumbled.

"I didn't know that."

"You never asked."

He laughed. "Guess not. Well, have a good night, Shai."

I bit my lip, his laugh echoing in my head. As I watched him walk away, I yelled after him, "Hey, Moki, wait." Moki turned, his eyes curious. I held up the invite for him to see. "Would you like to go to this thing with me?" In my head I imagined how red my face must have been as I expected him to laugh at me or make up an excuse.

Just as I was about ready to dig my grave and die from embarassment I heard him say, "Sure." He walked away, and if I knew any better he actually looked happy.

* * *

The day before the party Moki had announced there would be no practice. At first I was disappointed, but when the day came I was relieved. My first day off. I slept in that morning, and it felt absolutely amazing. After I got dressed, I climbed over to Oh's window and tapped on it. He let me in, beaming at me. "Its felt like forever since I've seen you!"

I laughed, landing much more gracefully then Oh does when he climbs through my window. "Sorry, I've been busy."

"Yeah your mother told me about your water bending practice. That's so cool! Show me something?"

"Maybe later." I collapsed onto his bed. His room was clean, his bed made. His mother straightened up his room every morning. I can't recall how many time I have spent the night in this room growing up. It was almost as comfortable as being in my own home. "How's your mom?"

"She's good." He propped up his feet onto his desk, leaning back in his chair. "She's been asking about you and when you're going to come around."

Oh's mother has five sons, and she's always secretly wanted a daughter. Then I came into the picture, and because of how much I would be over here she would treat me like her own. "That's sweet. Is she here?"

He shook his head.

"Well, tell her I'll try coming over soon to see her," I said. I closed my eyes as I rested on Oh's bed. My body ached from the past week of practice, but even Moki said he could see me improving. I just couldn't believe it's working.

"So why aren't you there now?" Oh asked.

"Where?"

"Out practicing that water stuff you do." He grinned. "Maybe you and I should see who's better at bending." He munched on some peanuts, and tossed some at me.

I threw them back. "There's a party tonight for Korra. My water bending master gave me the day off. And you know you're gonna win, but wait till I get good at water bending."

Oh's eyes glittered in amusement. "You're going to a party? You got a date?" He teased.

"Actually, I do."

He spit out a peanut, almost choking on it. "You do?" He said in between coughs.

Throwing his pillow at him, I asked, "Why are you so surprised?"

He shook his head. "Who is this guy?" He demanded.

Oh sounded upset, which was so out of character for him. "Some guy that just moved here."

Glaring at me, Oh crossed him arms. "Why haven't I met him? How do you know him? How old is he?"

I was confounded with Oh's sudden temper. He was never the one to get upset so quick. "What's it matter to you?" I shot back.

"Excuse me for not liking the fact that my friend going on a date with some guy I've never even met."

I stood up. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Of course it's my business!" He yelled back, standing up. He stood over me, looking down. We both stared at each other, daring the other to do something.

Storming out of his room, I climbed across the tree faster then I ever had before, and slammed my window shut. Closing my curtains, I grabbed my pillow. I shoved my face in it and yelled.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda a short chapter! I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten :) If you suggestions let me know and I hope you like the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Moki came to pick me up, my heart had sunk so far down that my mother had to force me to get ready for the party. Now, sitting here in a dark red dress and slumped over with my head in my hands, Moki knocked on my bedroom door. He came in after I gave him permission.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and then paused when he saw me. "You okay?"

For a moment I thought about telling him about the fight I had with Oh. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up, finally looking at Moki. He wore a tribal formal outfit from the Northern Water tribe, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "Wow, you look good," I mumbled.

He almost smiled. "Thanks. You look amazing."

I could feel a smile appear on my face, that comment repeating itself in my head. Why do I keep having feelings like this around him? It's so new. I reached for my hair which usually hung down around me like a fountain, but remembered my mother put it up in a pony tail, curling the tips and the strands that fell in my face. "Just let me say goodbye to my parents and we can go," I said. We both headed downstairs, where my parents were sitting at the table.

"You both look stunning!" Mother gushed.

Father shook Moki's hand. "Thank you for escorting my little girl."

Moki's handshake looked firm and solid, and I knew nothing impressed my father more. "You can tell a lot about a man by his handshake," he would always tell me. Father always tried to help Oh with his own handshake.

"It's an honor, sir." Moki stood by my side, talking to my father.

"It's nice to finally meet the man that's training her," Father continued. "She's told me a lot about you."

"She's a good student and a quick learner." They continued talking when Mother pulled me to the side.

"Sweety," She whispered to me. "I've been wanting to ask you this since I heard about the party, but are you two going as a date? Or friends?"

I froze. I've been asking myself the same thing lately. Just as I opened my mouth to answer, Moki said, "Shai, we should go so we're not late."

I gave my parents a quick goodbye, already forgetting about the fight earlier with Oh.

* * *

Moki and I have spent a lot of time together which gave him so little time to get used to the city, yet he knew more people at this gathering then me. Most of the people here were wealthy, and though my family and I weren't poor, we weren't rich enough to know majority of these people. The place was huge and a little crowded. There was food and drinks, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

After learning so many names and walking around so much, I began to get dizzy. "Are you alright?" Moki asked.

I hadn't realized it, but I was leaning on him slightly. "Yeah," I said, standing up straight. My hand went to my spinning head. "Just thirsty I suppose."

He grinned at me, his blue eyes still so light yet so much softer then when we had first met. "Come on, let's get something to drink."

I followed him to the tables where the drinks were and watched as he poured ours. He handed me one cup, and I took a big gulp. "Thanks," I said. I was feeling better, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the drink or the attention Moki was giving me. Something about the way he looked at me gave me what my mother called "butterflies in your stomach."

Leaning against the wall, I asked him, "How do you know so many people?" I was truly astonished.

He shrugged, standing in front of me. It was a little loud with everyone else around us, so he stood a little close so I could hear him. "On the days we don't train I go to work with my dad."

"What's your dad do?"

"He owns a fancy restaurant that serves some pretty important people. A lot of wealthy people in this city have been there."

He took a couple steps closer, I suddenly realized _how_ close Moki was. My eyes avoided his. "Wow, that's cool. What kind of food do they have?" I said, looking down at my cup instead of at Moki. Being this close to a boy made me nervous. Oh and I have been close like this before, but it never felt like this.

"Hey, Shai!"

I turned and saw Bolin coming towards us. My heart jumped, excited to see my brother. "Bo!" I gave him a huge hug. "I'm so relieved to see someone I know!"

He laughed, but stopped when he saw Moki. "Who are you?"

"Bolin, this is Moki, my water bending master. Moki, this is my brother Bolin."

Moki shook Bolin's hand, but looked at me with a curious look. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Neither did I," I mumbled.

"There you are Bolin." Mako came up, with a woman clinging to his arm. "Oh, hi Shai." That must be the girl he went out on a date with. She was very pretty, and Mako was obviously happy with her, despite the not so friendly greeting.

"So you're Shai?" The woman asked, surprisingly friendly. "Wow, I've heard about you. My names Asami. It's crazy that you're a water bender."

I shifted on my heels, wanting nothing more then to get off this topic. "Have you seen Korra?" I asked, changing the subject.

Mako scanned the crowd. "There!"

"She's with my dad," Asami said, as we all moved through the crowd.

Moki grabbed my hand, leading me and following everyone else. I was sure he grabbed my hand to make sure I didn't get lost among all these people, but the gesture still made my skin tingle.

"Hey Korra," Mako said as we approached. Korra wore a lovely dark blue dress with her hair half down. She stood next to a man dressed also in blue, Councilman Tarrlok.

"This is my daughter, Asami," The third man introduced. He didn't look very familiar, but wore expensive clothing.

"It's lovely to meet you," Asami said to Avatar Korra.

I stood to the side of everyone and listened to them continue talking, very much aware of the fact that Moki was still holding my hand.

* * *

Korra and I said hello, but she was pulled away to meet other people. Moki gave me a rest on introducing me to everyone. We ate a little, talked, and even danced! I was delighted, and sure nothing could ruin this night. After I while, I saw a crowd at the large stairs. Moki and I walked towards it, and I saw Korra and Councilman Tarrlok being asked questions by a group of reporters.

"As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?" One reporter was asking.

"Well, I-" Korra stuttered.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" He asked.

"What? No, I've never backed away from anything in my life."

I walked over to where I saw Mako and Bolin. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Mako said.

Korra stood there, stunned and in the spotlight as questions were being thrown at her left and right. We could see how confused she was, and how angry she was getting. "Are you afraid of Amon?" One reporter asked among all the other questions.

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Korra exclaimed. "If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

"There's your headline folks!" Tarrlok said, putting an arm around Korra's shoulders.

Cameras went off, and it was clear even from where we stood how upset Korra was. Bolin, Mako, and I looked at one another. No one else seemed to see what was wrong.

* * *

"You were quiet the whole ride back," Moki said, walking me up to my door. He frowned. "You didn't have fun, did you?"

"No, no!" I said quickly. That was the last thing I wanted Moki to think. "I had a lot of fun, thank you."

"But?"

I looked at my feet, noticing how close Moki's feet was to mine. "But somethings up with Korra. She just seemed off today."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know." I looked up at him. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. I had so much fun with you, so thank you for that." I giggled. "And you're not a bad dancer."

He chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself."

We stared at each other. Moki leaned forward, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. But he stopped, pausing inches from my face, and after a pause he gave me a peck on the cheek. "Sleep well, Shai." He turned, walking away.

"You too," I whispered.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so long. Hope you like it :) **


	13. Chapter 13

I was just in my room, ready to collapse onto my bed and sleep, when I saw Oh sitting on the tree. I could only see one side of his face, his eyes focused on something in his hand. Hiking up my dress, I climbed onto the tree. He didn't look at me, but he shifted his weight over onto a different branch, and I knew he was aware I was there.

"Hi," I said softly, my legs dangling off a branch. Mother will probably be mad later about the grass stains.

"Hey." Now that I was closer I saw he was holding his lucky coin, flipping it in between his fingers. "Nice dress."

I bit my lip. "Listen, Oh, I'm sorry."

He looked at me finally, his brown eyes sad. "Me too." He reached over, and pulled me into a hug. Hugging Oh felt so natural, and I wrapped my arms around his long neck. "I hate when we fight."

We sat back, looked at each other. "Yeah, so do I," I said. After a moment, a began giggling.

Oh gave me a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"I don't even know what we were fighting about," I said, and my laughter grew louder. Oh stared at me like I was crazy, and then smiled, laughing as well. We laughed for a long time, our laughter getting louder. Eventually, I was gripping my stomach from laughing so much.

When things quieted, we stared at the street in front of our houses, our shoulders touching. "How was the party?" He asked, his tone now friendly and light.

"Good Spirits, it was crowded!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands in exasperation. "I can't remember half the people I met tonight!"

Oh and I sat there, talking. First we talked about the party, then Oh began telling me about these books he had gotten. We talked until the sun began to show and people began waking up for work. Even after that, we kept talking. It wasn't until his father called for him did we part ways, both of us acting as if we had never gotten in a fight in the first place. For the millionth time in my life, I was grateful for my best friend.

* * *

I changed clothes, fell into bed, and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my bed room door opened. "Mom," I whined. "I haven't even fallen asleep yet!"

"Today is going to suck for you then," Moki said.

I jumped out of bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Time to train. Why else?"

Falling back onto my bed, I said, "You're kidding me, right?"

He shook his head.

"Moki. Go away."

He laughed, grabbing my ankle and pulling me out of bed. I threw my pillow at him, seriously getting mad. "I didn't even fall asleep!"

"Five minutes," Moki said, leaving.

* * *

We were training in the back yard, moving the water back and forth between us, when Raya came out. It had been a couple days since the party, and I hadn't seen Bolin, Mako, or Korra. Raya started talking to Moki about plans when I saw something in her hand. "Is that the newspaper?" I asked.

She glanced at the rolled up paper in her hand. "Yes, it is."

"Mind if I see it?"

Raya handed me the paper, and I unfolded it. On the front page was a picture of Korra and Tarrlok, standing in front of a car full of captured Equalist. "Oh, Korra," I whispered to myself. "Moki, I have to go. Can I have the rest of the day off?"

He gave me startled look, but nodded. "Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just need to see my brothers."

* * *

Bolin and Mako were in the practice room. "Wheres Korra?" I asked as I walked in.

They were training, but they were slouched some and looked upset. "Not here for practice," Bolin mumbled.

"We don't know where she's at," Mako said. "She's been ditching practice for Tarrlok's task force."

"Did you see the paper?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Do you think she's okay?" My voice dropped a little.

Neither of them answered.

* * *

Moki kept pushing me to tell him about my brothers. "Why haven't I heard of them until now? Why didn't I ever see them at your house? How old are they?"

The questions never stopped. I usually ignored them and focused on my training. One day, he kept asking and asking. I was circling water around me and practicing the water whip, trying desperately hard to ignore him. "What's there names? Do they live with your parents? Why don't you talk about them?"

"Enough!" I yelled, splashing the water down at the ground by Moki. "Enough questions."

My breathing was heavy, and my hands shook with frustration. I woke up angry today and in a bad mood already. It was weird, but that was normal for me. In fact it has been a while since I woke up mad. Moki stared at me. Then, he whispered, "Do you get a long with your brothers?"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. "Stop asking about Bolin!"

He raised a brow. "You don't think of Mako as a brother?"

I shook my head. "Stop asking about Mako, too." I stormed past Moki. "I'm leaving."

Moki didn't follow me. He watched me leave, and just sat there.

* * *

I haven't gone back to his house since I yelled at him. I was in the basement almost all the time. Not only did I practice mix martial arts and boxing down there, but I added a couple big containers of water to practice my bending.

Moving the water was such a blessing. It felt peaceful, much unlike myself. When I moved the water, it was like I could feel it flowing inside my blood, a part of me. This was something special, something no one can take away from me.

I froze, thinking of Amon. Why would he take something so amazing from someone? Something that made them special. He's a monster, and I pray to the Spirits that Korra, or somebody, takes Amon down.

* * *

"Shai!" Mother called from upstairs.

"What?" I asked, wrapping my hands in gauze and sitting on the table down in the basement.

"Come here!"

I finished one hand as I walked upstairs, and began the second when I entered the kitchen. "Yeah?" I mumbled.

I looked up to see Moki standing in there with my mother. "Moki invited you to dinner," Mother said, not making eye contact with me. She knew Moki and I weren't talking. "I told him you'd love to go. Go get dressed dear."

"I'm not going," I murmured. "I-"

Oh burst through the front door, skidding to a stop in the kitchen. "Did you hear?" He said to me.

"No, what's going on?" I asked.

Oh started to talk, then stopped when he saw Moki. "Who are you?"

Moki pointed to me. "Her water bending master."

"You're pretty young for a master, aren't you?"

Moki shrugged.

I grabbed Oh by the shirt, pulling him to face me. "Oh! What is it you were going to tell me?"

Oh grabbed my wrists, and I let go. He held me there, his face shadowed with worry as he said, "Korra plans on facing Amon tonight."

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter but whatever :) enjoy**


	14. Chapter 14

"Tenzin!" Mako yelled. After I got done telling Bolin and Mako what Oh told me, the three of us ran to the docks where we found Tenzin and Tarrlok. "Where is Korra?"

Oh was at home with my mother and father waiting for me, and Moki went home after I promised him I'd show up tomorrow for practice.

Tenzin turned to us. "She's on her way to Avatar Island to wait for Amon."

We looked out at the water, and in the distance we saw a dark figure sailing quickly through the water. "How could you just let her go?" I demanded, more scared then upset. I could only imagine losing my bending, and I know it'd be so much worse for Korra.

Tarrlok shook his head. "She wouldn't listen. Don't worry kids." Tarrlok reached out to put a comforting arm around me, and I flinched away. I didn't like contact with people I didn't know, especially someone like Tarrlok. Something about him gave me goosebumps. His arms fell flat by his side as he said, "I have patrols around ready to save Korra if anything goes wrong."

I looked at Tenzin, who only stared at Avatar Island.

Bolin sat down at the docks, Paboo around his shoulders. "I'm waiting here for Korra." I sat beside him, nodding firmly in agreement. Bolin smiled at me, appreciating the fact I was backing him up.

Tenzin frowned. "You children should go home. It's no use staying up and wasting your energy. You can see Korra tomorrow, but wasting your time here isn't going to change anything."

"Then let us get her from the island!" Mako said. "We can convince her to stop this crazy plan and come back with us."

Shaking his head, Tenzin said, "No. We have the situation under control. We can't afford to have you three getting in the way."

"We still aren't leaving." I crossed my arms.

Tenzin rubbed his forehead, frustrated with us. "Alright fine. But you're not allowed to go to the island, understand?"

Bolin nodded. Mako sat beside us, leaning his elbows on his knees. Worried silence settled between us all.

* * *

Several hours past. Bolin was asleep on the ground, and Paboo was curled on his stomach. Mako was leaning against a pole, looking at the sky. I was moving water around, practicing my water whip.

"You've gotten good," Mako said. Was that an actually compliment? From Mako?

I shrugged. "I still have a lot to learn."

"You're a quick learner, though." He touched the red scarf around his neck. "How _are_ you a water bender?"

I froze, the water mid-air in front of me. Putting the water back into the ocean, I said, "This is a conversation we should have when Bolin is awake."

We both looked at Bolin, and I giggled at the drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Bolin really likes not being the baby of the family anymore," Mako said, smiling at his brother. "He's still the baby to me, though."

Taking a seat beside Mako, I said, "What can I do to make you like me?"

For a long moment he said nothing. He sighed. "I do like you," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I'm protecting my brother, though. He really thinks you're our sister."

"And you don't?"

He shook his head. "I don't believe you. I mean, why would you finally tell us you're our sister after we become famous at pro-bending?"

"Cause I just found out," I whispered. "You think I want money from you or something?" He nodded. "But I already knew you have no money to pay for the championship. At least until you met Asami."

He shrugged. "Then maybe you want fame, whatever. Either way, I don't trust you. Not because I don't like you, but because I'm protecting Bolin and I."

I stared down at my hands, which rested in my lap, fighting back tears. I finally got truth from Mako. Mentally, I thought I was prepared for the worst, but right now at the moment it felt much worse then what I was expecting. I bit my tongue, closing my eyes. A small tear ran down my cheek, and I looked away from Mako, wiping my cheek with my sleeve.

Standing with my back to him still, I said, "One day I hope you can believe me and trust me like the sister I really am."

"Me too," He whispered behind me.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at one point, cause the next thing I knew someone was shaking me and saying my name. My eyes peered open, only to see Korra's face looking down at mine. "Korra!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her. "Are you alright?"

The sun was starting to come up. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at me. Bolin and Mako were awake, standing near us. We all hugged Korra. You could see by the way Bolin and Mako's shoulders relaxed that they were as relieved as I was.

"I'm alright guys, really," she said smiling. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"Did you see Amon?" Bolin asked.

Tenzin approached us, resting a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder. He nodded, encouraging her to answer. "Yeah, I saw Amon."

"Can you bend?" I asked, my fingers entangled together in worry. Not Korra. She can't lose her bending. I'd lose my bending any day if that meant Korra could keep hers.

She nodded. "He didn't take my bending away." She stared at the ground, her eyes getting misty. "I was so scared, guys. I was _so _scared. I thought if I faced him I'd prove that I wasn't scared, but when I saw him I-" Her voice was shaky and she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

I was the first one to wrap my arms around the scared Avatar, followed by the rest. Even Tenzin joined in the hug. Her shoulders began shaking as she fell into the group of people that cared about her, crying. Korra can still bend. She will be alright. She's our Avatar, and we're going to help her get through this. The world needs her, and she needs us.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter :) Okay, I want the opinion of any major avatar the last airbender fans that read this: would you ship Toko? Toph and Zuko? When they're older I mean. I'm debating writing a different Fanfiction about Toph and Zuko after the war, but I'm curious if people ship Toko. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Korra seemed fine. I visited her some mornings when she was training with Mako and Bolin for the championship. I didn't today; Moki said I can't miss too many more morning. He thinks I'm secretly sleeping in. I wish.

"You're not focusing," He said, watching me try to create a small wave in the pond in his back yard.

My arms ached from lifting and dropping them so many times in a row. "I am focusing! I couldn't be any more focused. What else could I focus on? I've tried this for hours, and it's just water!"

He shook his head. "It's not that simple." He came up from behind, wrapping his arms around me and lightly grabbing my wrists. He pulled them closer to my body, and went over the movements with my arm. I could feel the heat of his body through my shirt. "Your movements should be fluid, like the water itself." He lifted my arms up, and brought them slowly down.

I could feel his breath on my neck, and shivers went down my spine. "Okay," I said shakily. It was harder to focus on the water with Moki so close to me.

We were still going over the movements when Raya called from behind us, "Shai, someone is here to see you."

I wasn't sure why, but I jumped away from Moki, nervous being seen so close to him. Next to Raya was Bolin, smiling and wearing his usual dark green attire. "Hey, Bo," I said.

Moki took a couple of steps away, but the look on his face was cool and put together, unlike mine. "Hello, good to see you again."

Bolin greeted Moki and then turned to me. "Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure," I said, grabbing the clothes I usually wear over my training clothes. I slipped into my tunic. "Where is Mako and Korra?"

Pouting, Bo said, "They ditched me. Mako and Asami have a lunch date and Korra has air bending duties."

"Well, you have me for lunch." I put on my pants, and then grabbed my shoes.

We began to leave when Moki grabbed my arm. "You have an hour for lunch. Don't be late."

"Or what?" I teased, sticking my tongue out at Moki. His silence made me giggle, and I glanced one last time at Moki before we left.

* * *

"So hows practice for the tournament going?" I asked Bolin, slurping up my noodles.

His mouth was stuffed with food too. "Great! I'm pumped for tomorrows match. We're so much better with Korra on the team."

"That's great," I said. "It's good she's making it to the practices now."

He nodded. "Yeah. You're coming to our game, right?"

I stared at Bolin's innocent smile, and Mako's words echoed in my mind. _"I'm protecting my brother, though. He really thinks you're our sister." _Am I a harm to Bolin? I don't mean to be, but is it possible I'm doing more damage then I realize it by walking into these two brothers' lives? They have learned to live and survive, and here I come messing things up. I don't mean any harm-

"Shai?"

I looked up from the bowl in my hand and smiled at Bolin. "Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow." Something in my stomach told me I was a bad person for spending so much time with my brother, but I couldn't help. I needed to know more about my famiy, my brothers. Maybe I am causing damage to this boy, but at the moment I decided to act selfish. "Can't wait to see you guys play!"

* * *

"Korra is just amazing, isn't she?" Bolin said.

I giggled. "You've said this like ten times now, you know." We were walking down the street, heading back to Moki's.

He just grinned "I know, I just can't get over it."

"Why don't you ask her to dinner?"

He pondered this for a moment. "Dinner..."

"You know," I said, kicking a rock down the street as I walked. "Where you eat, and talk, and it's usually the last meal of the day. Some people eat after that though, like me. Especially when I'm up late in the base-"

"I know what dinner is," He said, rolling his eyes at me. "That's a good idea though. I think I'll ask her to dinner."

We were on my street, and I said a few encouraging words to Bolin, gave him a hug, and we parted ways.

* * *

"You're getting pretty good," Raya said later on that day. "Maybe I should give you a couple of lessons in healing."

I smiled at her. "That'd be great!"

Moki and I were sitting in the kitchen sipping tea after another long day of practice.

Raya was preparing to cook dinner. "How about you and your family come over for dinner tonight?"

I pondered the idea. "That sounds lovely. I'll go tell my mother."

* * *

Mother was delighted. Father was hesitant, but after a talk from my mother he agreed. We arrived a couple of hours later, greeted by a tall man at the door. I would have thought that was Moki if the man hadn't had streaks of grey in his hair. He was taller than Moki, too, and wore nice city clothes. "Hello, I'm Norago, Moki's father."

Father reached out to shake and introduced himself. "It's very nice to meet you. This is my wife and my daughter."

Norago turned to me. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Shai."

I bowed in return. "The pleasure is mine."

We went inside, and on the kitchen table was a big dinner. "Raya went crazy with cooking," Norago said, laughing a deep, throaty laugh. He had a deep voice that rumbled throughout the house.

"It smells amazing," I said. "What kind of food is this?"

"A traditional Water Tribe dinner," Raya said, coming in from the backyard. She was followed by Moki. "Let's take a seat and start eating."

We all took a seat. I sat next to Moki, and on the other side of the table sat our mothers, and at the end sat our fathers. We got ourselves a plate of food, and began to eat. Mother instantly began talking to Raya about the recipes while our fathers talked about work and what was going on in Republic City's society. I was in the middle of a conversation with Moki when I caught the name Amon coming from my father's mouth.

"...and with this Amon man around no bender is safe," Father was saying, taking a sip of his tea.

"How long has Amon been terrorizing the city?" Norago asked, leaning forward curiously. My father was a tall man, but he looked small compared to Norago.

"Not very long," Father said. "But I hear that Avatar Korra is working with Councilman Tarrlok to stop Amon."

"No she's not," I said, and fell silent when all eyes went to me. "I mean, she's not anymore. She's training for the Pro-bending Championship."

Father looked appalled. "What kind of Avatar chooses a sport over the safety of her people?"

I opened my mouth to defend Korra when Moki said, "Korra isn't a fully realized Avatar yet. She still had to master Air-bending. She's still young, too."

Nodding in agreement, I said, "Most of the city is terrified. I bet she's just as scared." I _ know_ she's just as scared.

Norago shrugged. "I don't know enough about this Avatar to say anything, but I agree with the fact the she should be focusing on her Avatar duties."

Father said something in agreement.

I got angry. "She has so much pressure already to face Amon so soon, and what if she does it before she's ready? Before she's mastered all elements? Amon can take her bending away as well as the rest of us." I paused. "Don't expect so much out of someone so young. She's still learning."

The table grew quiet. "well," Raya said finally. "How about dessert?"

* * *

"That was pretty brave," Moki said as we sat in his back yard with a cup of tea in our hands. Our parents were in the kitchen talking. "I don't think I could ever stand up against my dad like that."

I shrugged. "Korra is braver than anyone gives her credit for. She's an amazing bender."

Moki nodded. "You and Korra are good friends. I get it. You have to stick up for your friends."

I looked down at the tea in my hands. I could see the reflection of the moon in the dark liquid. "Is that story true?"

"What story?"

"The one about the moon spirit. That she was once a Northern Water tribe princess."

"Yeah," He said. "Princess Yue."

We grew quiet. "When are you going back to the Northern Water tribe?" I asked him.

"I don't know," He said slowly. He was looking at me intensely. "I miss my friends so much, but I have a reason I want to stay."

"Which is?" My fingers played with the hem of my shirt.

Moki finally looked away from me and at the pond of water. "It's funny."

"What is?"

"How I've known people back home my whole life, and I've only known you for a small amount of time, and I'm starting to choose you over them."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter, school started monday and my teachers just love giving homework. Im going to try to at least up load once a week tho. Enjoy :)**


	16. Chapter 16

I got no sleep. I tossed and turned, my eyes squeezed shut. I tried to sleep, because sleeping meant not thinking. Not thinking about what Moki had just told me only hours ago. Not thinking about how I should have said something in reply instead of just staring at him. I don't know how long we would have stayed like that, with us sitting close and just staring at each other not knowing what to say, if my mother hadn't come and gotten me to tell me it was time to leave.

I didn't look at Moki as everyone said their goodbyes, but I glanced at him as we walked out through the front door. The look on his face killed me. He looked so hurt. Maybe that was why I couldn't sleep, because his sad eyes just kept appearing behind mine. I sat up, cringing as I looked in the mirror. My hair stuck up everywhere. Brushing it back into a bun, with strands falling around my face, I changed into a pair of grey pants that stopped mid-shin and a pale blue strapless shirt that stopped just below my rib cage. I slipped into a pair of pale blue and grey boots that went up to my knees, grabbed a black cloak lined with white, and climbed out onto the tree.

Reaching up, I climbed to the very top, which was much taller then our houses. The branches up here were much more wobbly and less stable, which was why we didn't climb up this high that often. The moon was above Avatar Aang's statue in the distance. It reminded me of the conversation I had with Moki. "Princess Yue," I whispered. I read somewhere that she is the reason people can still water bend. I suppose I should thank her.

Wrapped up in the cloak, I stayed up there for a long time. The moon began to even disappear beneath the suns arrival. I even heard Oh climb onto the tree at some point. I heard him tap on my window. He didn't see me, and I made no attempt at being noticed, and he eventually went back to his room.

I couldn't talk to Oh. Last time I mentioned anything about a boy he got upset.

So I sat there. It was cold and snow was falling. The day past by, and I watched people live their lives. I even saw Moki walk down the street with Raya. For a moment he looked towards my house, then towards the tree, and I was almost sure he saw me. But he looked back down at the ground and continued walking. Finally, while the sun was still going down, I climbed towards my room. I swung off each branch, more graceful then ever. These practices with Moki were starting to pay off. Slipping back into my room, I landed gracefully on the floor. Well, really on a pile of clothes that sat on the floor of my room.

I traded the now wet cloak for a white and light blue hoody, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, I grabbed an apple and bit into it. Despite the fact that it was the first thing I've eaten since last night, I still wasn't that hungry.

"Shai!"

I jumped at Mother's voice yelling my name from upstairs. She came down with a basket of laundry, her face red and upset. "Next time you come inside, will you _please _wipe off your shoes. You left water tracks all through the house and I almost slipped!"

Murmuring an apology, I threw the rest of the apple away.

"Where have you been anyway?"

"Out," I said. "Hey, I'm about to leave. The Fire Ferrets have a match tonight and they invited me."

Mother sighed. "Alright but when you get home I want those chores done."

Nodding, I put on the hoody and walked out. "Be safe!" I heard Mother yell as I shut the door.

* * *

"INTRODUCING OUR FIRST TEAM. THE FUTURE INDUSTRY'S FIRE FERRETS!" The crowd cheered a mix of boos and applauds. "AND THEIR OPPONENTS, THE RED SAND OF-"

"BOO!" I yelled from the box where the Fire Ferrets usually get ready. I was up here by myself, and suddenly felt guilty for not inviting Oh. He would love it. _Next time,_ I told myself.

The match began, and they moved so fast I could hardly keep up. When one of the members of the other team got pushed back a ring, I jumped in excitement. The game continued, and eventually the Fire Ferrets moved up a ring. There was dust and water and sparks flying everywhere down there. "Ooh, and all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one."

I yelled, "Go Bolin!" Bo glanced up at where I was watching, and gave me a small wave before round two began.

I watched the three of them work great as a team. They were completely in sync, and it was clear that all their practicing was paying off. It wasn't long before they won round two, and round three was already starting. The crowd was going in sane, as was the man on the speaker. "These Ferrets are working together like a well oiled bending machine," he was saying.

When the Fire Ferrets were announced victors, I was screaming and jumping around. "You guys did so good!" I yelled, tackling Bolin in a hug. Mako and Korra smiled at me and went to put up their gear.

Bolin gave a cocky smile. "Yeah I know. We're good."

I slugged him on the shoulder, laughing. "You guys have really improved as team." I leaned in close. "So, did you ever ask Korra?"

Asami walked in saying, "Congratulations guys you were so amazing out there!" She went over to Mako, giving him a kiss.

Bolin winked at me and said, "Watch and learn little sister."

He went up to Korra. "So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could go get some dinner together, sort of a date situation." Bolin was leaning against the table towards Korra, and I had my fingers crossed.

"Oh, that's really sweet, but I don't think so," Korra said. "I don't feel very date worthy." My heart sank, I wanted nothing more then to hug Korra.

"Are you kidding me?" Bolin said in disbelief. "You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!"

Korra giggled. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you," Bo admitted. "Trust me, I know we're going to have so much fun together."

"You know what, I could use some fun. Ok, sure." Korra stood up, grinning.

"Yes!" Bolin exclaimed. "Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!" They began walking out the door, and Bolin glanced back at me with a wink.

I gave him a thumbs up, and watched them leave.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you like the chapter though :) Okay sooo a question for my readers: do you ship Zutara (zuko and katara) or Kataang (aang and katara)?**


	17. Chapter 17

I said my goodbyes to Mako and Asami and left. I was so happy for Bolin; he deserves someone like Korra. For a moment, I was so lost in thought that I stumbled into some men walking out of the alley. They were carrying some large crates that fell when I bumped into them. Falling back onto my butt, I looked up at the men. There were four of them. "I am so sorry!" I said, getting to my feet.

The men surrounded me, and I suddenly felt like I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. These men did not look friendly. "I'm sorry about your boxes," I murmured as I began backing away just to bump into a fifth man. "I-I can water bend..." They came closer.

I noticed the puddles of melted water on the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, focusing on the water, and swung my arms at one of the men. I heard several grunts and the footsteps of some men running away, and allowed myself to take a peak. One man was soaking wet and passed out on the ground and two others were frozen together onto the side of a building nearby.

"Did I do that?" I whispered, my eyes huge in surprise.

"No," said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Moki. "You did_ that_." He pointed to the bench that was half frozen.

I cringed. "Oops."

"Maybe you should open your eyes next time," he said.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "My dad asked me to deliver something to his friend across town, and on my way back I saw you run into these guys."

Kicking around the snow, I mumbled, "Oh."

Moki began walking and kept walking even after he passed me. _He's going to leave me, _I thought. _He hates me now._ I suddenly hated myself for not saying anything last night. Just as I was about to loose sight of Moki, he stopped. I heard him yell, "Are you coming?"

As much as I still hated myself, I was happy he waited for me. I jogged up to where he was. He was walking fast, and I had to quicken my paste to keep up with him, but I was still happy to be walking home with him. He didn't say anything the entire walk home. The only thing I heard was the crunch of snow beneath our feet and the usual city noises. When we reached my house he walked me up to my door.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

I leaned against my door. "Maybe."

"Don't walk home alone," He said, and gave me a small smile that made my breath stop. He reach towards my face, and I froze. After slight hesitation, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I didn't have a chance to say anything as he left and headed home. Going inside, I was greeted by a list of chores waiting for me, but kept thinking about Moki.

* * *

We sat on my bed and turned on the radio to listen to the Fire Ferrets next match.

"Do you think they'll win?" Oh asked.

"Hell yeah," I said, punching the air. "You should have seen them Oh, they were on fire! I've never seen a team work so well together!"

Oh was practically dying. "Why didn't you take me?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "Next time I go I'll take you! But man, they've gotten so much better-"

"Down goes Mako, then Bolin, then Korra!" The announcer on the radio says.

"Better, huh?" Oh asked.

I shook my head and turned the volume up.

The announcer said, "The Fire Ferrets are having a tough time finding their rhythm tonight."

Oh and I were at the edge of our seats, my finger nails digging into the palms of my hands. They have to win! What was up with them today? They were just so amazing the last round, what happened? Oh no, did Bolin and Korra's date not go well? No, that couldn't be it. Could it?

"Round 3 is a tie! We go to a tie breaker to decide the match!"

"Oh no!"

"What I'm not doing anything," Oh said staring at me.

"Not you!" I motioned towards the radio. "Oh no them!"

"Oh," Oh said.

"Looks like the earth benders will collide in the tie breaker face off!" The announcer states.

"Go Bolin!" I yell. He has to win. We listened, Oh and I gripping each other's hands in suspense as the fight went down.

"Another strike from Bolin and Chang's in the stream!" The announcer said finally.

I jumped up, yelling. Oh and I hugged each other, and were jumping with joy. I can't wait to congratulate them! "Hey, Oh, I'm gonna go down to the arena and see them real quick," I said as I grabbed my hoody. "I'll be back later tonight. Save me some of your mom's awesome cooking?"

He laughed and began to climb out of my window and back over to his house. "Sure thing."

* * *

"Hey, where's Korra?" I asked one of the janitors around the building.

"Eh, I think she's by the water," he grumbled.

I took off, hollering a quick thanks. I went around the building, and saw two figures in the distance by the water. As I got closer I saw it was Korra and Mako. I waved my hand, but I guess they didn't see me. They looked like they were talking about something serious. In fact, they almost looked like they were arguing. Why aren't they celebrating? Just as I was about to call their names, they kissed. I blinked. Korra and Mako...kissing? I sucked in a breath. _Bolin,_ I thought_. __Bolin can't see this._ I started to turn to go find him, when he passed me with a quick hello and a goofy grin. "Bo-"

He skid to a stop. I couldn't see his face because his back was towards me, but I knew he saw them too. How couldn't he? He stood there, frozen, with Pabu around his shoulders and flowers in his hands. When they saw him, Korra looked down and Mako stared at his brother with his mouth open, speechless. "Bolin this isn't what you think!"

Bolin ran past me crying, throwing the flowers on the ground. Mako turned around, already blaming Korra. They didn't notice me, so I turned and took off after my brother.

* * *

**Really sorry I haven't posted lately! Anyway, I'm thinking about making some filler chapters that wasn't in the show with Shai and the rest of the krew. Any ideas? and hope u like the chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

I found Bolin crying in a restaurant. My heat ached for him. Putting a shoulder around him, I began to say something when he cut me off. "No," He said, his head laying on the table. Pabu was curled up beside him. "Just leave me alone. I just want to lie in... my... misery." The last were words were in between sobs, and I cringed in sympathy.

"Alright," I murmured hesitantly. "I'll be waiting outside, okay?"

He didn't respond, and just kept crying.

Taking a seat on the ground outside, I hugged my knees to my chest. So much was running through my head. My pain for Bolin, my sudden anger towards Korra and Mako, and my never ending wish to be around Moki. I've been pushing that feeling back so much, but it's been a couple days since the night we had dinner with his family, and we haven't had a lesson since. What if he doesn't talk to me?

Sometime in the night I fell asleep with that awful thought in mind, and woke up with a gasp. The sun had come up, and sweat made my hair stick to my forehead. I couldn't remember what it was about, but I knew I had a nightmare. Closing my eyes, I kept trying to remember what it was about. Was Moki in it? Maybe... Or that might have been Oh. How could I mistake those two? They're so opposite from each other. "Damnit," I cursed, getting up. I walked around the front of the restaurant for a few minutes, shaking off the nerves the nightmare left me with. I glanced inside and saw Bolin at the table with his head down.

He looked asleep. I was going to go inside when I saw Mako walking down the street towards the restaurant. "Hey, is my brother in there," He asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Our brother," I said.

He didn't look at me. "Are you going to answer my question?"

I didn't answer him.

"Whatever," He mumbled, bumping into my shoulder slightly as he walked past me.

"You're a hypocrite," I told him.

He stopped in the doorway, turning to face me. "Excuse me?"

"Not long ago you accused me of being a danger to Bolin," I said slowly, staring Mako dead in the eyes. I pointed inside the building. "But in there is Bolin, crying. He's brokenhearted. He isn't crying over something I did; He's crying over his brother betraying him with the girl he liked. If you ask me, Mako, it seems like you're hurting him more then me."

Mako narrowed his eyes at me, obviously angry. "Are you saying I did it on purpose? Just to hurt Bolin?"

I shrugged, surprised how calm I was despite how angry I felt towards Mako just hours ago. "No. I'm just saying it seems to me like you're doing a shitty job of protecting him."

Turning around, I began the walk home. Mako didn't say anything, and I guessed that he went inside to get Bolin.

* * *

I was in the basement boxing around when Oh came downstairs. "Are you going to the Semi-Finals tonight?" He asked, grinning with hope.

"Nope."

He frowned. "But whyyyyyy?"

"Not a good time," I grunted in between hits.

Oh leaned back as if he were attempting to lean against the wall like Mako would, but didn't realize how far back the wall really was. He stumbled to regain his posture. I laughed like I haven't laughed in days. Leave it to clumsy Oh to make me smile.

He blushed and crossed his arms trying to seem cool. "I meant to do that."

I messed up his hair, still laughing. "Right. I'm sure you did."

He smiled at me, and I just realized how much taller he's gotten. I used to be up to his chin, but now I was up to his shoulders. "Dang, kid, when are you gonna stop growing?"

He rested an elbow on top of my head. "When you can beat me in a bending match."

I raised a brow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

Slugging him on the shoulder, I said, "Fine, this weekend you and me."

He stuck out his hand. "Deal."

I grabbed his hand, giving it a hard shake.

* * *

We listened to the match on the radio again, but at Oh's house. From the sound of it, the fire ferrets were barely hanging on. This time I knew why.

Oh looked like he was about to cry. "What if they don't win?"

"They'll win," I said, but I wasn't so sure.

As the match continued and they announced that Bolin got injured, I had given up all hope. I was slouching in the chair, my head in my hands. "I'm going to get something to drink."

I was down in Oh's kitchen when I heard him hollering. I couldn't tell if that meant they lost or won. "Oh-"

Oh came running towards me, picking me up and swinging me around in a huge hug. "They did it, Shai!"

"What? They won?"

"Korra won it for them with a knock out! They're playing in the finals!"

I yelled with Oh, hugging him.

They're playing in the finals! Who would have guessed?

"I can't believe it!" I yelled. I looked at Oh, who was smiling at me. His smile was full of excitement...and something else. Some kind of happiness I've never seen in him before. The way he looked at me...

"Yeah," He said. "It's pretty amazing."

* * *

**So, to all the people that read this little story of mine, do you think ship shai with Moki, or with Oh? :) **


	19. Chapter 19

I was down at the market with Oh. In one hand I was carrying a list of what my mother needed me to grab and in the other was a basket to carry the items. I was staring at the apples, deciding which were the best when I heard Oh suck in a breath beside me. Looking up, I saw a crowd of people dressed in dark clothes. In the center was Tahno, his hair falling to one side in luscious waves.

"Mother of spirits," He whispered in amazement. "Probending champion, Tahno. This is one of the best days of my life." He looked at me, expecting my agreement.

I shrugged, reaching for an apple. "I suppose." He's the Fire Ferret's next opponent. A year ago I would have been freaking from just the sight of him. Now, I felt nothing.

Oh knew this, too. His jaw dropped. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I know you," Tahno said, appearing with his arm around two girls. "You hang with those Fire Ferret losers." He talked slowly, in a way that gave me chills.

"Maybe," I said, not looking up from the fruit. I grabbed another apple.

Oh began to talk to Tahno, when he raised a hand and cut Oh off. Tahno's fingers curled under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He was inches from me when he whispered, "You're their _sister._"

My breath was caught in my throat. "Wh-what makes you think that?" I wanted to look away, but his fingers still held my face up.

"A little birdy told me. You know," he said, leaning close and whispering into my ear. "There are no rules about spending nights with other competitors' _sisters_." His breath was hot against me skin.

I jerked away from him, dropping the basket and stumbling back a couple steps. He laughed a sickening laugh, throwing his arm around the girls again and turning around. "Tell the uh-vatar I said hi," he called over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

Oh seemed disappointed the whole walk back. "Who knew my favorite bender of all time would turn out to be such a jerk," He murmured, kicking rocks.

I held the basket with both hands. It was full and heavy. "I just hope the Fire Ferrets kick his ass."

"Yeah, well if he says something like that to you again then I might just have to kick his ass myself," Oh said.

At home, Oh helped me unload all the groceries before heading back to his own house. Mother was gone to help her friend move, and father was at work. I had the house to myself, and took my time doing chores. Once I was done, I sat on the couch with nothing to do. For once, training in the basement didn't seem very entertaining at the moment. I decided to go visit Korra.

* * *

I took a boat ride to Air Temple Island. No one paid much attention as I wondered around looking for Korra. I found her meditating under a tree. She didn't hear me approach and jumped when i called her name. "Oh, hey Shai," She said, standing up. She was wearing Air bending clothes, but with the sleeves rolled up. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I had nothing better to do and I haven't seen you in a while."

She smiled. "Thanks for coming. I'm supposed to be meditating, but it's so boring. I was almost asleep."

We both laughed. "Yeah, congratulation on making it to the finals."

We began to walk. I don't know where we were walking to, but we were walking. She grinned at me. "Thanks. We barely won though." She frowned. "I guess you know what happened with Bolin."

I nodded. "Hows he doing?"

Korra gave me a genuine smile, her eyes sparkling. "He actually seems to be doing pretty good."

"I'm glad," I said. "And what's going on between you and Mako?"

"Oh." She fiddled with her hands, looking. "I don't know." She looked up at me. "Come on, let's get some lunch in the city."

* * *

We got some fire nation cuisine and sat at the park, eating it. "I love spicy food!" Korra exclaimed, munching down on the food. She changed before we left and was now wearing her usual water tribe outfit.

I took small bites, but spice wasn't my favorite. "Right..." I put down my food. "So how's training?"

She looked up at me. "Oh, uh, its going good I guess."

I raised a brow, expecting her to continue.

Korra sighed, leaning back on Naga. "Air bending sucks."

I laughed. "Still can't get it?"

"No!" She crossed her arms. "Not a single measly puff of air!"

"Don't worry," I told her. "It's a stupid element anyway."

She gave me a small smile. "How's waterbending?"

"Good," I lied. "Been training with my waterbending master everyday." Another lie. It's been several days since I've seen Moki.

"That's awesome. Maybe some time I can give you some pointers."

"That'd be so cool!"

She frowned. "I can't today though. Actually, I have to leave soon. We got extra probending practice."

I stood up, stretching. "Alright, well I'll see you at the tournament tonight!"

Korra punched the air. "Yeah, those Wolf Bats are going down."

"Korra will you do me a favor?"

She stopped and looked at me. "Sure, what is it?"

"Kick Tahno's ass."

She smirked. "Will do. Southern Water tribe style."

She began walking away, but paused. "Wait, did you hear what happened this morning?"

I walked over to Naga and pet her head. "Uh, no. What happened?"

"Amon." She said his name with distaste. "He threatened to ruin our tournament."

My eyes grew wide. "What? How?!"

"Told the council to stop the match or else."

"That's insane...well did they?"

"Hell no!" Korra said. "We went over there and talked them out of it. Actually, Chief Beifong talked them out of it."

Chief Beifong. I met her at the party I think. She had the scars on her face and grey hair. Or was that someone else? No, I'm sure that was her. I met a lot of people that night, but she had an unforgettable face. "Really? I would have never guessed her to be a probending fan."

"Me neither. But she swore to protect everyone at the tournament and take responsibility, so the council is letting the final match continue."

I smiled. "Good! Amon can't rule this city."

Korra threw an arm around me. She was surprisingly tall. "Not on my watch, he wont."

* * *

**Sorry! the chapter was kind of lame cuz ive had a crappy week and its just a filler chapter, but i promise the next one will be better! And I want to thank all the responses I got on the last chapter. Seems theres alot of Moki and Shai shippers...what would be their shipping name? Shoki? Mai?**


End file.
